Tiny Sushi (vore)-obviously
by Clear-blood
Summary: Surprise Surprise: I'm not dead Two girls enter a mysterious sushi restaurant, but soon find out that they've bitten off more than they could chew. Contains giantess vore and belly stuffing.


"Ellie!? Ellie!? Are you even listening to me?" Kylie shouted, a certain fear gripping her. She was agonizing over her current situation. What if this was all a big mistake? But Ellie was her best friend, she wouldn't go anywhere dangerous! Not since last time…

"Come on!" Ellie insisted as she dragged her bespectacled companion by her sleeve, "it's just up ahead!"

Kylie swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and frowned. She was anxious about continuing, but her meek and shy personality had never proved a match for Ellie's more straightforward and abrasive nature. Kylie decided that this battle was lost and followed with a meager reluctance and a groan of defeat.

Ellie was, as Kylie soon found out as she read the sign while catching her breath, bringing her to a new shop, a sushi restaurant that just opened a few blocks from their school.

Reviews were calling it the 'Mount Everest' of sushi. A palate of Japanese cuisine that none other could compare to. Ellie looked it up on the internet one day after finishing her exam and saw that the critics were using such adjectives as 'Delectable!' and talking about a Secret Menu 'too good to pass up!' Kylie had her doubts. No restaurant could be that good.

"Chiisana Sushi" she read aloud, pulling out her phone to sate an itching curiosity. It seemed a little strange to Kylie for it to be translated as "Tiny Sushi", but she shrugged. Maybe it'd be a good experience, Ellie had been complaining that she and Kylie should have a girls night after that disastrous calculus exam.

Yet, even while telling herself that nothing was out of the ordinary, Kylie was stuck in a trance. She had a bad feeling that she just couldn't shake.

"This way!" Kylie heard as she felt her sleeve get tugged on harder. She was worried the Ellie would stretch the fabric, these uniforms weren't exactly cheap. Her feet were also killing her, would it kill Ellie to stop and take a breath once in a while? The tomboy of a girl had a boundless amount of energy and the appetite to match. Kylie had never seen a girl eat as much as Ellie did, especially after one of her basketball games. The bills she got after a victory meal were costly. Enough to make Kylie's wallet cry if she had to pay.

That brought up another matter. Next to her seemingly endless stomach and money, Ellie was also blessed with the beauty of a goddess, and next to her Kylie felt like a troll. Ellie was the energetic star of the basketball team. She was a team player, helpful, and would talk to any new face she saw in town. No one was able to escape her chattiness, and yet she never came off as obnoxious. She was considered attractive by boys and girls alike.

Yet Kylie was the complete opposite of her. Shy, quiet, reserved, and quite the bookworm. Other than her modest bust, her figure didn't quite catch the eye. She'd never been given any attention from the boys, and the day a girl was jealous of her was the day pigs flew in a frozen Hell. She spent her days in books, alone most (all) of the time until Ellie decided to start talking to her. They found a common interest in food and have been friends ever since.

"We're here!" Ellie's loud and energetic voice snapped Kylie out of her thoughts, and blinked a few times to get her mind focused again. Standing in front of her, packed in between cheap markets and gentrified stores, was the most intimidating storefront she'd ever seen in her life. Massive marble doors framed by bamboo, accented in jade to compliment the lime tinted windows filled with neon signs and awards. While the appearance made her frightened, what made her think was how a store this popular didn't have a line at such a busy hour.

"Ellie, maybe we should-" Kylie stopped when she heard the rumbling growl of her stomach. She felt her cheeks warm up and flush red like cherry tomatoes in embarrassment. Ellie shot her a smug grin and taunted her hungry friend.

"See! All that walking must have built up an appetite!" Ellie laughed, her face completely innocent, and yet a joking sneer flashed for a moment. It was followed by a joyous finger flying up and pointing towards the door, as if the two of them were about to go on an adventure. Kylie felt self-conscious at her friend's words but smiled. Ellie was beaming from ear to ear. The girl was a pillar of adventure and positivity.

Mentally groaning, she gripped the metallic handle and pulled open the door.

"That's the spirit! And away we go!" Ellie exclaimed as the door flew open.

The smell of delicious ramen and sushi flourished inside Kylie's nostrils. She felt her lips tingle and her mouth began to salivate. Maybe this restaurant would be worth it after all. Kylie stepped in, and it almost took her breath away.

The scenery of the inside could have made Kylie blind. It was absolutely beautiful. Tables made of mahogany wood were spread out evenly. There was enough space for customers to walk around without hitting the other customers in their seats. Traditional asian chairs with a soft leather seat were placed by their sides, neatly tucked in. The delicious smell of ramen boiling in the pot and being served in authentic bowls made kylie's mouth drool a little. She wiped it from her chin and felt her eyes light up whenever she saw the marvelous row of sushi in the far back.

Nigiri rolls with ivory colored rice and the pinkest of fish were placed next to deep fried Inarizushi. They were a healthy shade of golden brown and next to them were tempura rolls and mikazuchi. Kylie felt nervous as she tugged on her collar to give herself more room to breath. She'd never seen such a fantastic display of sushi in any other restaurant. She felt a little out of place.

There were other patrons there. Sophisticated, mature, and proper posed individuals who wore expensive leather suits and purses that were well over Kylie's budget. The upper crust and upper elites of society. Kylie felt anxious at not dressing for the occasion. She regretted coming dressed in her school uniform and not something more classy. A bead cold sweat rolled down her forehead.

It felt like someone was rubbing an ice cube against her neck. It gave her chills and made her hairs stand on end. She took a slow and shaky breath before she felt the light smack of Ellie's hand against her back.

"Lighten up kylie!" Ellie said with a smile. She wrapped her arm around Kylie's shoulder and reeled her in closer to her. Kylie felt a little embarrassed by her friend's actions, but laughed it off. Kylie nodded at Ellie's request and felt the anxiety disappear in a flash. She managed to calm down and remain focused.

"We came here to eat the 'best sushi' in town!" She declared with a hungry look. Kylie could tell that her friend was ready to eat her heart out. There's no way anyone could stop Ellie from eating her fill. Ellie walked up to the front counter where a waiter was patiently waiting. Ellie had a pep in her step and she walked with more confidence than Kylie even thought possible. She placed her hands onto the counter, looked the waiter directly in the eyes, and spoke.

"Table for two please!" She requested with a grin. Kylie saw Ellie bouncing on her tiptoes. Ellie was a lot more excited than Kylie was about this. Of course, Kylie wanted to try it, but she felt as if Ellie was hiding something.

The waiter smirked with a mischievous expression plastered to his lips. He nodded courteously and directed them to a table.

"Right this way ladies!" He said with the utmost care. He gestured his hand over to where the booths were. A few customers looked at them with smirks as well. It felt like they knew Ellie and Kylie were in for a surprise. Ellie's face lit up like a light at everything she saw, clearly overjoyed with it all. She was smiling so hard and thrilled so much that Kylie almost saw her sparkling. She was a ray of happiness and positivity in this gorgeous yet unsettling restaurant. It almost looked a little uncanny.

Ellie suddenly snatched her hand, tugging at her to move faster. Kylie was a little surprised, but held her hand firmly inside the warmth of her best friend's. Ellie took the lead, smiling the entire time. The waiter took a step back and moved his hand towards an empty table in the back. It had cherry leather seating and a fine, jet-black, wooden board for support. Kylie sat on one side and Ellie sat on the other.

From there, the waiter gave them their menus, placed their cups down, and their utensils along with a pair of wooden chopsticks. An eye catching design of a miniature person and sushi were on the front cover. The woman was smiling and hugging the sushi, while the sushi had a cartoonish face on it like a zany kids advertisement. Kylie thought it was a little funny and giggled at the weirdness of it all. It was so out of place for such a prestigious and breathtaking establishment.

With their bodies in place, they sat in a moment of silence to take in the beauty of it all. Soon, they would be dining on "The World's Most Famous Sushi!" as seen in advertising.

Kylie's nose was picking out a numerous amount of scents fuming from the kitchen in the back. She'd smell fried onigiri, grilled oysters, sweet and sour chicken, and egg rolls. Her stomach began to growl a bit more and she began to rub it in a futile attempt to muffle it. With skittish eyes, she looked straight at Ellie who was a smiling ray of light in contrast to Kylie's frantic mood.

"Are you ready Kylie?" Ellie's words were preppy and tense. She was setting the mood for something big, "in the next couple of minutes, we'll be eating the best sushi in town!" Ellie leaned back in her seat, raising her fists into the air, and wiggled her legs. To Kylie, she looked like a child pumped up on caffeine and sugar. She was a little too excited for this.

"I'm ready," Kylie replied, though her voice didn't sound as reassuring as she'd hoped. Kylie traced a finger along the plastic coating of the menu. She looked over the appetizers, sushi, and other dishes. Each one sounded more appetizing than the last. Simply viewing at the pictures next to each dishes name was enough to make kylie's hunger grow. She never realized how hungry she was until she'd entered the restaurant. It was almost like there was something in the air making her hungrier. A chemical perhaps? A new foreign food? Kylie lowered her menu and glanced over at Ellie who was nose deep into hers.

"I want to try this! This! That! Definitely that! And Oh-" She stopped for a moment to caught her breath, "Kylie! We HAVE to try this one!" Ellie lowered her menu to where Kylie could see. Ellie's pointer finger was right under the words "SECRET SUSHI".

Delicious, hand-rolled sushi with a taste so heavenly that'll leave your tongue in paradise, and your stomach in hell. Kylie read off the description of the menu. She didn't like the sound of that.

"Your stomach in hell…" Kylie muttered the words underneath her breath and let her mind sit on it. What could that possibly mean? Was it a joke? A play on words. She sighed and took a deep breath. There wasn't any point about thinking about it so hard. Kylie looked at Ellie once again who was as cheerful as could be.

"So...What do you think?" Ellie asked with a smile. She put her hands down on the table and tapped them rapidly. Kylie couldn't help it. There was no way that she could resist a smile as delighted and thrilled as Ellie's.

"Yeah, Let's do it." Kylie agreed and watched Ellie's eyes lit up like an adorable puppy.

"Yay!" She raised her hands up to the sky in cheer. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow. She looked around, eyes glancing from table to table until she saw their waiter. She raised her hand and waved it back and forth to garner his attention. The waiter was talking to another set of customers and looked up, seeing Ellie's hand in the air.

He continued to speak with the customers until the customer glanced at Ellie with a smirk. The customer placed a hand on the waiter's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He smiled for brief moment. The waiter bowed his head and walked over to Ellie.

"Yes, my dear customers, what can I do for you?" The waiter asked with a calm smile. He didn't look too mischievous, but first impressions aren't always what they seem. To Kylie, he gave off a sly resemblance to a fox. Ellie was bouncing in her chair as she waited to order. An image of a bomb ready to explode at any moment came to Kylie's mind. She'd hoped her friend would calm down once she'd ate something. He turned to Ellie first.

"For you, Miss?" He asked as he tapped his pen against the thin layer of paper. Ellie pointed to a multitude of objects on the menu.

"I'll take one of these! One of those! That! This! That one looks good, I'll take two of them! Oh and That!" She said the last one with assurance and nodded. The waiter did a long whistle, but his grin never vanished from his face. It was like his distinct feature. His special quality. He turned over to Kylie smirking!

"What about you, miss?" He asked twirling the pen around in his hands using his fingers. Kylie stared off into space at his trick before snapping out of it.

"I'll take this please!" She said pointing towards a normal entree. The waiter was appalled at somewhat normal order. He looked over the order with a few confused faces and raised eyebrows, but he soon got it together and asked Ellie a question.

"Miss, Are you sure you want to order all of this? It's a lot of food." The waiter questioned as Ellie's face turned into one of confusion. Her hands turned into fists as her arms were spread across the table. She turned towards him and smiled.

"Sure! My nickname at school is 'The Bottomless Pit!'" She assured his concern with a smirk. The waiter was taken aback at her unbelievable self-assurance but nodded at her with respect. He looked over his given order and read it back to the girls.

"So, I have an order of Uramaki, Shrimp nigiri, Ebi nigiri, two orders of Maki rolls, and one Kyodai ramen bowl!" He said the last one with a bit of confusion. He wasn't sure if he was reading it off correctly. He frowned for a second, but then smiled once he turned towards Kylie.

"And for you, we have a-" He paused for a moment and chuckled at the irony, "Steam Gyoza." The waiter raised a hand to his face to stifle a giggle. He couldn't believe that a couple of girls were about to order something fit for a family of 4 or even more. He nodded to himself for a few moments before talking to the both of them.

"If that'll be all, I'll go put in your order." He turned around and began to walk back, but Ellie called out to him.

"Wait!" She cried out as he took a few steps away, "We want one more thing!" The waiter chuckled again as if he were in an alternate reality or a nightmare, but turned to face Ellie.

"Yes, Miss?" He asked with his pen ready. Ellie was shaking in her seat. Her hyperactiveness was about to send her flying out of her spot and through the roof. She looked like a rocket ready for liftoff.

"We want 'this'!" Ellie said as she pointed towards an item on the menu. The waiter squinted his eyes before they widened in disbelief.

"Secret Sushi? Are you sure you want it? It's a big platter, and you already ordered a lot of-" Ellie interjected his objection. She looked at him with the most determined eyes Kylie had ever laid eyes on. Was she this confident in her stomach? Her hunger? Kylie had to say that she was definitely impressed by the guts on this girl.

"Yes! I want it! All of it!" She said in serious tone of voice. Ellie was determined to try it. The waiter paused for a moment before realizing that there was no way to change this girl's mind. She was set in her ways like a stone. Nothing could break her will once she decided on something.

"As you wish, Miss! I should let you know that it comes with 30 pieces of sushi. They're all a different variety and some even have wasabi on them. We've been told that it's a very filling entree. Few have been able to finish it." He said the warning carefully to make sure Ellie understand what she was getting into.

"We'll have to give it to you a bit later than usual. It takes quite some time to prepare. Are you ok with that?" He asked, secretly hoping that Ellie would change her mind. She nodded with a confident smirk on her face. Kylie was worried that Elie was biting off more than she could chew, but stayed silent. It was too late to back out now.

"I should also tell you this. We're having a special today! If you finish the secret sushi platter then your entire meal is free!" As soon as the waiter spoke those words, Ellie nearly blurted out her next words.

"FREE?!" She blurted out before quickly covering her mouth as other patrons looked her way. The waiter nodded.

"Yes, Your entire order will be free. No tip or anything will be necessary" He replied to Ellie's exclamation. Ellie turned towards Kylie with her jaw dropped to the floor. She grinned immediately and clasped kylie's hands like a happy schoolgirl on her way to her first school dance.

"Did you hear that Kylie?" Ellie said with jubilant breath, "Free!" Kylie was relieved to hear that it could be free but was worried because of Ellie's large order. Kylie looked briefly at the waiter who was smiling as nonchalantly as one could. He hummed a song while he waited for Kylie to respond.

"Yeah Ellie, That's great! We just have to be sure to finish it though!" Ellie nodded and patted her stomach with an unwavering conviction. She smiled with pride.

"My stomach is a black hole Kylie! We're getting this meal for free no matter what!" She said as a consolation to kylie's worries. The waiter shrugged while the girls weren't looking and smiled again.

"Is that all ladies?" He said as he was about to put the order in with the kitchen. Kylie nodded at Ellie and Ellie spoke.

"That'll be all Mr. Waiter!" She announced with an upbeat look. The waiter nodded and pulled out a pair of fortune cookies. He placed them on the table to which Ellie swiped hers immediately, shredding the plastic packaging and breaking the cookie in two. As she was munching on the cookie wafer, she pulled out the paper and shrugged. Kylie decided to hold off on eating hers. They were often eaten after the meal. Ellie finished eating hers and then spoke.

"Mine's pretty weird, Look at it Kylie!" Ellie said as she moved the paper over to Kylie's way. Kylie picked up the paper and felt her heart come to a slow halt. This was too weird for a fortune.

 _Misfortune comes to those who are greedy_ , the paper read. Kylie felt a chill go down her spine. The tiny hairs on the back on her neck were standing on end. It was too ominous. Too creepy to be a fortune. At least to her.

"Pretty weird!" Kylie agreed with Ellie's statement with a nervous chuckle, ripping up the paper in the process. Ellie didn't seem to mind. She wasn't much for superstition.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Ellie asked as she finished her cookie. Kylie shrugged. Normally, she'd dismiss it as well; but the moody air in this restaurant was creeping up on her. A wicked, mysterious hand crushing her under its weight. She really wished Ellie hadn't asked that question. That was the key to bad things happening.

As the chefs were preparing their massive meals, the girls were conversing about the exam. Kylie felt more confident than Ellie did. Ellie was panicking a little. Kylie could tell from her smile diminishing as she was bombarding Kylie with questions. She stopped once she looked over at the waiter bringing over a massive pile of entrees being wheeled out on a cart.

"Kylie!" she cried out, almost shedding tears of joy, "Our food is here!" Ellie began to sing in praise as the waiter brought over a massive tray with their entrees. Ellie was grinning from ear to ear.

"For you, I have the order of Uramaki, Shrimp nigiri, Ebi nigiri, two orders of Maki rolls and-" The waiter paused for a brief moment before placing a massive bowl of delicious steamed noodles with bits of ground beef, panchu pork, and green onions in front of ellie. Ellie squealed in delight at the gargantuan entree. She was squirming in her seat, ready to dig in. Kylie saw Ellie's face flourish red as the vapor rose from the noodles. She was a little jealous of Ellie's gargantuan meal. Just a little.

The waiter then pulled out a place with steamed gyoza. Each gyoza had tiny little notches and were a bit bigger than kylie expected. The waiter placed a tiny dish of dipping sauce to the side as well.

"Enjoy your meal!" The waiter said as he bowed, leaving Kylie and Ellie to begin stuffing their gullets. Ellie was nearly drooling at the sight of her order. She wiped a bit of saliva lingering on her chin before clasping her hands together.

"Time to eat!" She said cheerfully picking up a piece of sushi using her chopsticks and immediately shoving it into her mouth. Kylie saw her eyes lit up like the stars in the night sky, and she gushed over the rich and fine taste.

"So good…" She cooed as she chewed on warm shrimp nigiri. The shrimp must have been fresh because she could taste remnants of sea salt from the ocean. While Ellie was busy stuffing her face, Kylie took tiny bites of her gyoza. Given that it was steaming hot, she was scared to bite down and burn the roof of her mouth. It wouldn't be a good start to a new restaurant. Occasionally she blew on it as minutes passed by, dipping it in the sauce before biting down.

The taste of it was unexpected. It completely blew past her expectations of gyoza. A crisp and flaky texture on the outside, along with a hot and spicy layer of meat on the inside. Kylie decided that she had made the right choice. As the minutes passed, so did her gyoza and eventually, Kylie was left with an empty plate. She watched as Ellie continued her gluttonous binge of chomping down on a variety of sushi. Each one looked more appetizing than the last.

Ellie's chewing and squeals began to turn into moans. Kylie saw her body shiver with delight as she gulped down another piece of sushi.

 _This girl is really into it_ , Kylie thought as she sat in her seat, letting her food digest. Ellie would sometimes look at Kylie with a smile on her lips. A few bits of rice were stuck on her uniform. Kylie hoped that Ellie didn't make a mess. She continued eating, barely stopping for even a breath before putting another piece of food into her mouth and swallowing it without hesitation.

"Mrhh ma Phum um." Kylie heard gibberish come from Ellie's stuffed mouth. Kylie raised an eyebrow, lost in her friend's words.

"What?" Kylie asked. Ellie raised a finger to say 'one moment' and did a hard gulp before going "Ahhh".

"I was trying to say that you could have some if you wanted." Ellie offered to pass Kylie a few of her sushi rolls. Kylie was pleased with her friend's kindness and took her up on that, picking off a few of the uneaten sushi before returning the plate to her.

Around 30 minutes passed before Ellie's plates were nearly clean. So tidy and spotless that a clueless waiter would have mistaken them for freshly washed silverware. Not a single grain of rice or drop of sauce remained on Ellie's plates. Kylie watched in amazement as Ellie slurped up the last of her noodles. She'd gone through her entrees so fast that Kylie didn't even notice. With the bowl raised to her lips, she gulped and gulped and gulped until there wasn't a drop left in the bowl. She gently lowered the empty bowl with chopsticks inside and sighed.

"Phew!" Ellie exhaled as she took a deep breath, looking at her finished meal. She placed a hand to her belly and rubbed it like an expectant mother before letting out a loud burp. Others turned towards her with smiles on their faces before returning to their own meals.

"Kylie, That was the best meal I've ever *hic* had!" Ellie announced, loud enough it might possibly have been directed to everyone in the restaurant.

Kylie had no doubt in her mind at all. She had been a little worried about this place at first, but after all that? Ellie knew her food!

The stuffed girl finished her meal and now sat at her seat looking full and content. Kylie noticed that her friends uniform shirt no longer covered the lower half of her belly. It gave way to her gut revealing a soft layer of a milk-white flesh. If Ellie stretched back far enough, her shirt would rise up just enough for Kylie to see her belly button. She felt the need to avert her eyes just a bit. Something about this girl being a complete glutton was sexy in its own way. She had to keep Ellie from noticing her blushing red cheeks.

"Ellie, What do you say we take some time to digest?" Kylie offered as Ellie moaned and groaned, rubbing her bulging stomach. She nodded in agreement, licking her chops as another waiter came out from the kitchen, muscles straining to carry a huge dish.

"Sure thing Kylie, I could use some digestion." Ellie concurred, her stomach growling at her as a delicious waft entered both their noses, "I can't wait for that secret sushi though, it's going in right now!"

Kylie's blush grew deeper as all the other sounds in the restaurant faded away, and the only thing that seemed to catch her attention was Ellie's stuffed gut. It let out a gurgle that made her heart beat, and every wet glorp got her mind racing. A sudden and scary thought entered her mind, one that even after she shook it from her head continued nag at her from the recesses of her deepest fantasies.

What would it be like, stewing away inside of Ellie's gut like any other piece of sushi? To be melting away in a giant bubbling stew of food? Kylie touched her cheeks and noticed them becoming slightly warmer. This was embarrassing to think about. She shook her head to get rid of those devious thoughts.

Another 30 minutes or so passed before the waiter came by again. By that time, Ellie was already hungry again. Kylie was hungry as well. It was a good thing she had a faster metabolism than most.

"Follow me." The waiter said as he began to lead the way. Kylie stood up with ease, looking back over at Ellie who frowned. Ellie remained tense as she tried to stand on her own two feet. Her legs were shaking as she desperately ventured to get up. Kylie saw her legs flex as she attempted to push up from the table for support only to fall back onto her butt. She peered over at Kylie sheepishly.

"A little help?" Ellie asked as she reached both hands over to Kylie like a helpless child. Kylie sighed but smiled. What would this girl do without her? Using Kylie as support, Ellie managed to get onto her own feet. She wobbled a bit at first, probably due to her growing stomach, but eventually she had her footing and they began to walk. Kylie still supported Ellie by keeping her upright and making sure she didn't fall. Kylie felt all kinds of stares coming from all around her. Each of them more devious than the last. They clearly knew something, but no one muttered a word. They all carried on their conversations in peace as smiles lingered on their faces.

Kylie and Ellie both walked through a door where a wooden door with the same sushi design from the menu was on. Kylie frowned as the waiter opened the door. Kylie's eyes nearly popped out of their socket from the scene. It wasn't beautiful or majestic. It was quite the opposite. Normal and a little creepy.

The thing that spooked her the most was that there was no one else in sight. There was an eerie chill that fell over the room. The only thing there were 2 stools and a long conveyor belt. Kylie saw that the conveyor belt was connected to a silver metallic box where dark black blinds covered up the area around it. It was a shield or protector to keep wandering eyes from observing. Kylie felt a bit of her anxiety come back to her, but she took deep breaths to keep it at bay. The day was going so well and she wouldn't let it get ruined over some stupid superstition.

Kylie helped a hungry, but happy Ellie to her seat. Once Ellie was situated, Kylie took her own seat and glanced down at the conveyor belt. It was a long silver machine that probably rolled out dishes one by one, it seemed to be able to hold around 20 or so dishes at a time. There was also an electric sign with the number 30 on it in bright neon green colors along with a small silver bell on the table and a pitcher of water along with cups. It was a little disturbing to her, but the waiter's calm voice brought her back to reality.

"I apologize for the wait!" He said with a bow and raised his head talking to the both of them, but stared directly into Kylie's eyes. He had a sly smile on his face and twirled the pen around in his fingers.

"The secret sushi will now be served. Remember, if you finish it then your entire meal is free, however-" He paused for a few seconds before chuckling and shook his head as he continued to smile.

"Nevermind. Take your time. There is no rush at all!" He said with a smile that Kylie swore he practiced a thousand times just for a moment like this. He was a nice fellow, but his smile sent chills down her spine. What did everyone know that she didn't? She had to figure it out. She just had to-

"Kylie!" Ellie's voice took over Kylie's attention as she turned towards her, "watch!" Kylie heard gears rumbling from the metallic box in the far back. The machine whined as Kylie assumed well oiled gears were rotating. Kylie gulped down her nervousness into her stomach, while Ellie licked her lips eagerly.

The first ceramic plate came out. It appeared completely normal with a tuna roll on it. As the plate came closer and closer, Kylie felt her eyes widen. It was bigger than the other sushi from before. As long as a D4 battery.

Kylie frowned. Clearly this was all in her head. Maybe she really was overreacting. She watched as ellie picked up her chopsticks while grinning. She opened her mouth wide, engulfing the sushi completely and chewed.

Kylie only watched in amazement as her friend began to pant and moan as she chewed and chewed. It became clear to Kylie that this was more than food.

"Soooo good!" Ellie said with glee. She finally swallowed the sushi roll.

"Ahhhh!" She sighed with contempt. Kylie heard a ding sound from the neon sign above. The number 30 had changed to the number 29.

"A counter?" Kylie muttered under her breath. She realized that they had to be keeping track somehow. Minutes later, the gears were heard again and another dish rolled out. This time it was a salmon roll. The salmon had a glow around it. A marvelous ray of pink only given by the freshest of salmon.

"Your turn Kylie!" Ellie announced like it was a special prize on a game show, "Try it, you won't regret it." Kylie broke apart her chopsticks and picked up the roll.

 _Here I go_ , Kylie thought as she brought the roll to her lips. She hesitated as she opened her mouth but once she tasted it, her tastebuds nearly exploded.

A heavenly and holy tang flooded her tongue. It took up her senses in the most breathtaking way that she'd ever felt in her life. It felt like her tongue and the sushi were dancing in complete synchronization. Not missing a single step or losing rhythm.

She chewed a bit more and blushed as she tasted the buttery, delicious muscle of the salmon and the sweetness of the freshly packed and boiled white rice. She was in heaven for that time. She wanted to chew it forever, never stopping. However, her jaw felt tired so she swallowed. It felt amazing even going down her throat. Slippery and smooth.

Kylie felt amazing. She felt revitalized. Her tastebuds were craving more!

"That was amazing!" Kylie heard the words leave her mouth before she realized it. She licked her lips as Ellie smiled on.

"I know right!" Ellie agreed, rubbing her hands together. She smiled again and then shouted.

"Bring it on!" She yelled ecstatically into the air. As if on cue, the machine started up again. This time, it wasn't just one dish but multiple. 6 at a time. Ellie and Kylie picked out the ones they wanted as they rolled out. Once they decided, the girls dug into them.

Kylie took her time to savor each one. She chewed them thoroughly, ensuring she would remember the taste of each one. Every single one made her mouth water, her tongue sing, and her body hot. She felt herself getting hotter and hotter as she ate, a little hornier as well!

Ellie however, was the complete opposite. She was practically inhaling them. She consumed them so quickly that even Kylie was surprised. Kylie looked down at Ellie's belly. The poor fabric gave out and her gut was fully visible. If kylie didn't know better, she would have thought Ellie was doing it on purpose! How she would eat and eat without a second thought. Stuffing her belly to the brim.

Kylie felt her crotch become hot. She crossed her legs, but was completely enveloped in Ellie's stomach. It looked so big. So warm. So soft. A warm and pillowy stomach that Kylie would have killed to touch, fondle, and listen to her stomach digesting such large and heavy meal.

 _What am I thinking?_ Kylie thought as she became flustered more and more, _I can't sexualize my best friend. We have a meal to finish._

Kylie tried to focus on something else. Anything else! She checked her phone and noticed that 20 minutes had passed. She then checked the sign.

 **18** It said in a bright green color.

 _Did we finish 12? I wish there was more._ Kylie thought to herself. Another order came around, and the girls continued to eat, filling up more of their stuffed and groaning guts. However, it was at this time that Kylie's stomach was starting to protest. It rumbled and gurgled like a volcano ready to erupt. That wasabi sushi was really taking a number on her. Kylie whimpered and rubbed her sensitive tummy to ease the pain. She felt gas build up and let out a light burp.

The burp eased her woes as she let out gas built up from her stomach. Surprisingly, Ellie hadn't burped yet. Her eyes were still lingering on towards the next dish. Kylie assumed that Ellie would pop any moment from now, it was only a matter of time. The machine cranked again up again and rolled out a new set, but this dish only rolled out 4. Kylie shrugged and continued. She ate hers slowly to not upset her stomach again. She had to make sure that every piece was finished. Once she swallowed the first, she gulped down some water to keep it down and continued to the second. As Kylie began to eat her second one, Ellie finished hers and gulped it down. She patted her stomach and went "phew".

Finally, two more plates rolled out but these ones caught Kylie's attention immediately. At first glance, they appeared as everyday sushi rolls and a little smaller than the rest, but something seemed….different about them. Kylie felt butterflies in her stomach or maybe it was just a bad case of indigestion. The machine kept going and going until Kylie looked down at the roll absolutely horrified. The maguro nigiri roll had something attached to it rolled in seaweed. It was squirming but was glued to the top of the raw fish. Kylie felt like all the food she ate was about to come rushing back up. She couldn't believe that there was an actual tiny person on the sushi!

This was it. This was what Kylie's fears were. There was no way that a restaurant could have sushi this amazing without there being some kind of catch. The tiny of the sushi squirmed and thrashed like they were drowning in the ocean. Kylie could feel the fear they felt oozing from their quivering body and muffled screams.

 _This can't be real_ , Kylie thought as she looked down at the panicking entree.

"Ellie, Maybe we should-" Kylie began as she reconsidered this entire ordeal, but Ellie had already lifted the roll to her lips with her mouth wide open.

"Ellie wait!" Kylie pleaded, but Ellie just swallowed the squirming and screaming roll without a second thought. Kylie looked on in disbelief. Her best friend just swallowed an innocent tiny person regardless of how the tiny may have felt like they were an extra dish to be added to her already stuffed gut.

Kylie could only imagine what it was like to be in Ellie's gut. Slowly being mushed and churned together in a sea of digesting food and burning stomach acid. A slow roasting and bubbling soup. While Ellie went on with her life without a care in the world for the tiny she just consumed, the tiny would be digesting and drowning a sea of stomach acid and melted away in her intestines. If Kylie was tiny like that one, would Ellie eat her too? Kylie felt her body shiver with fear and in delight. The thought of Ellie devouring tinies to sate her gluttonous and voracious appetite made her aroused. Kylie wanted to see how far she could go. How much further could she push Ellie's stomach?

"Kylie, Don't forget about yours as well!" Ellie said as Kylie turned towards her meal. The tiny was a male this time. A brown looking recluse that appeared no older than her. He was bare-naked, covered in a bit of butter and tied to a tuna roll. Kylie could see the fear in his eyes and held back the urge to scream in her chest.

She didn't actually want to do it, but they had made it so far. She didn't want to see how much the bill was either. Ellie's appetite was known to put a hole in her sports team's budget. Kylie held her chopsticks and picked up the shivering man to her lips. Kylie saw tears roll down his face like he were about to be executed. Kylie couldn't blame him for his fear. Anyone would be scared out of his or her wits if he or she were about to be eaten alive.

Kylie took a deep breath to calm her nerves and shutting off all of her fear and anxiety, she shoved the sushi into her mouth and closed it shut. She squirmed internally as the taste of the tiny rolled around of her tongue, blessing her taste buds with a new flavor. There was something different about the tiny compared to the other sushi she had before. His taste was more tender in a way, marbled, and properly seasoned. She moaned, savoring his delectable flavor, and after a few seconds, she swallowed him.

"Aaaaah-" Kylie exhaled as she swallowed her mouthwatering morsel. She'd never kill or eat a human but after tasting that tiny human; she was having new ideas and revelations. It was something out of a science fiction novel. Impossible to comprehend, but here she was doing it at this very moment! She felt proud of her accomplishment even though it was contrary to her morals. She completed what it was like to shrink all of her enemies, her bullies, rude teachers, and gobble them all up like a powerful giantess. A smile came to her lips.

She loved this feeling of power and authority. To have absolute control of another human being, although at that size were they really human? They were more food. Appetizers. A meal! Kylie licked her chops while Ellie smiled on.

"Did you like it?" Ellie asked with a grin. Ellie could feel the excited emitting from kylie's face. Kylie nodded.

"Yeah, bring on the rest!" Kylie declared with a smile. She pumped her fist in the air.

"Next please!" She said to the empty air. The machine continued, pumping out various rolls with tinies attached to the sushi. For each one that Kylie ate, she felt her body become hotter and hotter. She was panting and knew her nether regions were becoming hot and bothered. She squirmed, feeling her panties dampening with each tiny she tasted and swallowed like the others were.

Their grief-stricken faces along with the wet and sad tears that flowed down sunken cheeks made Kylie feel even better. This was a side of her she never felt before. She felt omnipotent, as a goddess who ultimately decided their fate. To be freed or to be food. Gulped down into her belly and passing through her hot and steamy gullet. Mixing away in horrifying agony with the digested and burnt remains of her other meals. One by one the girls swallowed them, their faces were gleaming and bellies were reaching maximum capacity. Kylie felt like a balloon ready to pop. Ellie and Kylie both had three left and the girls had eaten their fill. Kylie felt her belly as she rubbed her hand against the soft, white fabric of her uniform. Her fingers went lower and lower until she felt the soft flesh of her belly. However, due to her large meal, it was as hard as a drum. Her stomach was stretched thin and she didn't think she had it in her to eat anymore.

Kylie looked over at Ellie who groaned. Her uniform barely covered up any of her bellies now. She had a muffin top at this point, her inner navel was in full view for anyone curious enough to take a glance or a long look. Ellie sighed as she leaned back, rubbing her stomach to relief her belly of pain. She let out a loud moan and Kylie heard a loud and wet belch leave Ellie's lips. She looked at Ellie who looked pathetically at the remaining sushi's strapped to tinies and sighed.

"Kylie-" She began in a regretful tone, "I don't think-" She stopped and sighed before burping again, "I don't think I can do this." The very sound of these words sent Kylie into a panic. Why was she giving up? They were so close!

"Now? After we've gotten so far? There's just three left." Kylie tried to reassure her worried and bloated friend. It couldn't end now. Kylie wouldn't let all this hard work go to waste. Ellie whimpered as her stomach groaned again, her lips quivering in an unusual manner.

"I know I said my stomach was a black hole but look at me!" She spoke as she placed both hands on her bulging stomach.

"I look like I'm ready to give birth! Heck, It feels like something is alive in there!" She pointed towards her stomach, "If I eat any more then I'm going to need my stomach pumped." Kylie heard her frustration, but she couldn't believe that the tomboyish athlete was giving up.

"Ellie-" Kylie muttered with disbelief. She was trying to figure out some way to get Ellie to see the bright side and finish the meal of, but at that point, the waiter walked back in to check on them. Kylie sluggishly moved her head to look at him. His smile was in full view and he wore the same devious look as before. He did a long whistle at the stack of empty saucers and the remaining three pieces of sushi eyeing them on with a smug look.

"How are you ladies doing? Everything all right?" He asked as he held a velvet leather book with a piece of paper inside. Ellie didn't say a word at all. She just breathed steadily while rubbing her stomach. The poor girl must have been in a lot of pain. Kylie couldn't blame her.

"Here you are ." He placed the leather book in front of Kylie and chuckled. Kylie slowly reached for it, scared of what it would say. She opened the book with an aching finger and nearly passed out from what she saw. Over $300 of food? That was highway robbery! Kylie's heartbeat picked up from adrenaline. There was no way that she nor Ellie could afford such a ludicrous bill.

"I don't believe that payment will be necessary given the progress you to have made thus far. I've got to say that I'm quite impressed." He confessed to the both of them.

"However none payment or not finishing the dish would be quite unfortunate for the both of you." He said with a grin.

"I'll check up on you in the next 15 minutes. Don't disappoint me!" Kylie wasn't quite sure, but she could definitely feel the malice coming from him despite his nice and clean appearance. Kylie had to make sure they finished it. It was the only way of getting out of here in one piece.

"Ellie!" Kylie put as much authority into her voice as her meek and frail appearance would allow, "You WILL finish these dishes." Ellie frowned and Kylie hated to demand such a hard and brutal task for her. From how she looked, she was obviously suffering enough already. Ellie looked like she was ready to cry as her cheeks became red. Ellie nodded solemnly.

"I'll help you," Kylie said as she picked up her chopsticks and reached for a sobbing entree. The tiny's eyes were wide and afraid. Kylie had felt less sympathy than in the beginning. She had to make this place spotless.

"Say Ahh," Kylie said as she raised the chopsticks to Ellie's rice stained face. Ellie frowned and gulped down her nervousness.

"Ahhhh" She had her mouth wide open and Kylie felt the tiny struggling from her chopsticks. The tiny was staring down a pink, saliva-filled, white ivory toothed deathtrap from a young woman. He shook violently, eyes darting from the tongue to the teeth, to the wide pink uvula that was the signal of his execution. Kylie moved the sushi towards Ellie's mouth and Ellie bit down on it. Ellie chewed multiple times disregarding the screams and pleas of the tiny attacher. The tiny saw his life flash before his eyes before Ellie tilted her head back and gulped.

"Good girl!" Kylie said rubbing Ellie's belly without realizing it. It was just so tantalizing. And alluring. A delightful, full belly struggling to digest. Kylie heard her friend's stomach groan in protest at the appearance of another morsel entering its domain. Despite that, the belly churned on accepting the tiny as another piece of food. Ellie blinked groggily and groaned again.

"Two more Ellie!" Kylie instructed picking up another. She kept rubbing Ellie's belly to calm her nerves. It appeared to relieve some of the gut-wrenching pain. Ellie ate the 2nd one and only one remained. By that time, Kylie's stomach had digested a little; but she was feeling extra frisky and decided to let Ellie have it. She wanted to push her to her limits after all. The last tiny was silent as could be. Perhaps she knew her fate and accepted it without a care. The girls repeated their process once more, but this time Ellie couldn't swallow for some reason. She was stuck. Ellie looked over at Kylie with stuffed cheeks and tiredness. Sweat rolled down her forehead.

"Ellie!" Kylie said this with the gruffest and authority she could find, "Swallow it!" Tears began to fall down Ellie's face, but she swallowed regardless. With the final sushi gone, Ellie sat there in silence and took weak and shallow breaths. Her belly was on the brink of ripping in two. Kylie slammed the bell.

DING. The bell sounded off and the waiter came running. He wore a surprised face and clapped his hands.

"I can't believe you actually did it! Good job!" He said with a smile as he clapped his hands to congratulate them. Kylie smiled, but Ellie was expressionless. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kylie heard the all too familiar noise.

"URRRRP" Ellie erupted in a loud wet burp before more tears fell down her face. She smiled weakly.

"We sure did!" Kylie said, placing a hand on Ellie's round and full gut. It was as hard as a drum.

"That's all there is to it. Your order is free. Have a great night!" The waiter said as he waved goodbye. Kylie helped Ellie get off her seat. Ellie moved sluggishly and was ready to collapse any moment now. Kylie told the waiter to order an uber because Ellie was certainly not going to make the ride home. He did so and afterward, he talked to the head chef.

"The girls' actually did it!" He announced to the head chef with a grin, "I actually liked them, Especially the tomboyish one." His face turned from a grin to a frown.

"Shame. She would have made an excellent dish. The most confident ones are often the tastiest. Those that don't finish the tiny sushi become the tiny sushi after all." He said grinning and lifted up a saucer. Hundreds of screaming and tiny people from all walks of life were strapped to the sushi and ready to be served to the next customer.

As Kylie and Ellie got in the taxi, Kylie remembered that she had a fortune cookie in her uniform. She pulled it out and broke it apart. Merely hearing the sound of a wrapper or food made Ellie nearly gag. She was full for the night.

Be the pillar that supports people, The cookie said. After the events of tonight, Kylie felt that it was ironic. She faced Ellie who had remnants of dried tears on her face.

"You did good Ellie!" She whispered as placed a hand on Ellie's soft belly and feeling it rumble and groan "Now let's go to my place for the night and digest."


End file.
